


A Winter's Escape

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: The snow is knee-deep, meaning they’ve traveled a significant distance. While it might be winter, Konoha doesn’t seethismuch snow. Also, the area ispretty—like,unfairlypretty with lights buried under the snow that make them glow. There’s even sculptures.---------------In which Tobirama has a plan and Izuna is still Izuna.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151





	A Winter's Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Officer_Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts).



> Is there enough "fluff" tags on this to get my point across? Hm.
> 
> Anyways! Here's to Officer_Jennie, my gift to you as part of the TobiIzu Gift Exchange. Hope you enjoy!

“Izuna, you still coming?”

Izuna blinks owlishly up at Tobirama where he’s standing in the doorway to his and Madara’s office. A quick glance over at his older brother and Madara’s gaze drops back down to his papers only to peer at Tobirama out the corner of his eye a moment later.

Nosy older brother.

However, Izuna _also_ has no idea what Tobirama’s talking about, but what he _does_ know is that if he reads one more report on how his elite shinobi squad got spooked running patrol and killed another squirrel, he might lose his mind.

So, with all the grace he possesses, he stands up and acts like he knows exactly what Tobirama’s talking about and shoots an annoyed look at Madara as he passes.

Terrible, gossiping older brother.

Izuna’s sure that Hashirama will know about whatever this is by the end of the hour, which basically means the whole village will know soon after. _Ugh_. He’s well aware that gossip is the lifeblood of shinobi, but he’d rather not be the thing being gossiped about.

As soon as Izuna’s sure they’re far enough away from the tower, he opens his mouth—only for Tobirama’s hand to slam down on his shoulder and the ground to disappear underneath his feet.

Izuna groans and does _not_ cling to Tobirama’s supporting arm. Then his surroundings come into focus and he shoots Tobirama a dry look.

“And just _when_ did you put a marker in my bedroom?”

“Last night. But you were rather preoccupied at the time, so I can’t fault you for not remembering.” 

Tobirama looks smug, and Izuna really, _really_ wants to punch him, but there’s currently two Tobirama standing in front of him, and Izuna wants to make sure he hits the right one, so he’ll just have to wait until he stops seeing double.

Stupid hiraishin.

“Grab your go-bag, Izuna,” Tobirama tells him, while standing there perfectly fine like a big, dumb, _idiot_ —“And don’t try to tell me you don’t have one. We’re cut from the same cloth.”

“ _We’re cut from the saaame cloth_.” Izuna mocks in a high-pitched voice as he fumbles his way to his closet to fetch the bag that’s always there, always has new food preserves and clean clothes and _yes_ , it’s a necessity. One never knows when one will be required to get out in a hurry.

It’s called _being prepared_.

The bag is barely over his shoulders when a hand grips his wrist.

“Don’t you _dare_ —”

* * *

“That’s a new record of five consecutive jumps without throwing up. Well done.”

Izuna gives Tobirama a rude hand gesture over his shoulder from where he’s hunched over some poor, unfortunate bush he’s getting intimately acquainted with.

As soon as he straightens out he’s opening his mouth to say— _again_ —that he really, really, _really_ hates that jutsu when a water bottle is being handed over. Izuna gives some token grumbling but accepts the apology, cleaning his mouth out and finally taking the time to look around.

And is instantly wary.

The snow is knee-deep, meaning they’ve traveled a significant distance. While it might be winter, Konoha doesn’t see _this_ much snow. Also, the area is _pretty_ —like, _unfairly_ pretty with lights buried under the snow that make them glow. There’s even sculptures.

Tobirama starts walking before Izuna can do more than give him an inquisitive look, however. It’s starting to annoy him. But he huffs and catches up to Tobirama easily enough. It’s second nature for a shinobi to catalogue their surroundings, to look for potential sources of attack and escape routes. Privately, Izuna thinks Tobirama brought them to a winter wonderland. They stick out, if only because they’re the only ones not leaving footprints on the shoveled walk. Izuna looks out of the corner of his eye to watch Tobirama, who seems disinterested in the winterscape around them, eyes focused forward.

So there’s a _reason_ that Tobirama brought them to this civilian village.

Well, aside from the spectacular scenery that Izuna finds himself getting caught up in. He’s an Uchiha, sure, but he was born in the wintertime, loves the cold that means he can circulate his warmer chakra throughout his body freely. It’s a time to share chakra and stories as you’re pressed up against another. Now, Madara, despite _also_ being born in the winter, absolutely hates snow and would rather lock himself away in a room with a dozen wood heaters and a hot bath.

Madara’s also never fond of the pranks Izuna pulls on him during the winter. Nor does he actually like celebrations where he’s the center of attention, like his birthday.

Hm. Madara should have been born in the summer, Izuna thinks and nods his head.

The movement makes Tobirama turn his head, and Izuna, feeling caught because he zoned out, sticks his tongue out at him.

It gets him a very dry look in return, but Izuna doesn’t care. He feels lighter than he has in a long time, as the sun starts to set and the colors gleam off of the snow. The chill is setting in, and Izuna sneaks a half-step closer to Tobirama, and when that gets him no outward reaction, he goes back to admiring their surroundings.

Large, roped-off snow sculptures in all sorts of interesting designs are lined up. There’s even a _castle_ and Izuna absolutely uses his sharingan to capture the beautiful sight. They stop at a nearby stall, picking up some amazake. Armed with the delicious hot beverage, Izuna takes a moment to take a sip before falling back into step with Tobirama.

With the sun gone, the chill seeps in and Izuna can see his breath float up in small puffs, illuminated by the bright candles and lights. A surreptitious look to the side reveals that Tobirama’s holding his cup in the farther hand away from him, and so Izuna shifts his own cup to his other hand after taking another sip.

And then reaches out to intertwine their fingers.

It’s dangerous for shinobi to have both hands occupied, but Izuna’s fairly confident that Tobirama wouldn’t have brought them to a _dangerous_ place and the amazake is replaceable, if the need arises.

Those cold fingers stay loose for several moments longer—enough to have Izuna _doubt_ —however they tentatively close around his hand just as Izuna is about to pull away. Izuna hides his smile in his scarf, and when he hears a small huff beside him, he reacts.

Circulating hot chakra is second nature to Izuna, and _sharing_ the chakra doubly so. Izuna tightens his grip on Tobirama’s hand when it twitches, and smirks as he sees Tobirama actually lift their hands up to look at them. Knowing that _he_ is Tobirama’s first Uchiha chakra sharing experience—

Izuna nearly bites through his tongue when a distinct _cool_ chakra presses against his palm.

“It’s fucking _freezing_ outside and you press—Senju!” Izuna cuts himself off when he looks over to see Tobirama silently laughing at him.

The next press of chakra is hesitant, but warmer. If Izuna didn’t know any better, he would say that’s almost an _apology_.

Good thing he does know better.

Izuna stares at Tobirama until those lips form a small pout, and then the chakra grows hot on his hands.

“Show off.” As if he himself is any better. But _he_ doesn’t go around figuring out delicate chakra exercises in seconds and then adapting it on the fly. It’s different.

Izuna hides his happy blush behind the rim of his amazake. The residual heat from his drink deepens his cheeks, not the fact that Tobirama squeezes his hand and tugs him closer to his side as they continue walking. After another round of impressive snow and ice sculptures that have Izuna seeing each in perfect clarity with his sharingan, Tobirama attempts to take his hand out of Izuna’s grasp.

An annoyed sound comes out before Izuna can stop it, and Tobirama has the gall to _chuckle_ at him.

“I need my hand to open the door, Izuna.”

“Hmph.”

But Izuna allows Tobirama to untangle their fingers this time.

* * *

Izuna watches from where he lounges lazily as Tobirama walks the perimeter of their room, checking the small seals on each of the walls before slipping into the bathroom to presumably check those as well.

Dinner had been delicious, and the daifuku mochi sat innocently on the table, completely unaware of their fate as soon as Tobirama came back.

Of course, just to be contrary, Tobirama does not, in fact, retake his seat on the opposite side of the table, and instead comes to sit on Izuna’s lap, fisting both his hands in Izuna’s yukata and pressing a heated kiss against his mouth.

“Mmph!”

Izuna attempts to catch his breath when Tobirama decides to lick and nip his way down Izuna’s jaw and neck. Tobirama’s just found a sensitive spot—the same one from yesterday night—when Izuna presses a hand against Tobirama’s chest.

Tobirama stops immediately, pulling back and resettling his weight so he’s straddling Izuna’s lap better.

“Izuna?”

“Uhm.” Izuna blanks. He really, he should—

Tobirama waits—just as he did last night, for _him_ —and Izuna simply breathes as he reaches a hand up to stroke one of Tobirama’s hands. Tobirama allows it. He allows Izuna to loosen the tight fists and tangle their fingers together silently. His hands are squeezed once, a reassurance that Tobirama is still here, that he will wait for him.

Izuna lifts one pale hand at a time to place kisses on each of them. Tobirama starts shaking his head when Izuna returns to the first hand and places another chaste kiss on it.

“Izuna…”

Looking Tobirama straight in the eye, and having Tobirama _trust_ him enough to look back, will never stop getting old. And neither will having Tobirama keep those pretty red eyes open as he leans in for a kiss. Snowy lashes flutter as their lips meet in a much softer, much more gentle way.

It’s a quick kiss, there and gone again like a summer afternoon shower, just like their first kiss they shared when they started dating.

Izuna’s brow furrows as he thinks, Tobirama watching him carefully and gently easing a hand out of his grasp.

“Wait a second…”

And then the memory hits him: he gave permission to Tobirama to plan their anniversary, but Tobirama wanted _his_ input, and therefore Izuna only agreed when Tobirama came up with a way to use a seal in conjunction with his sharingan to suppress a memory until—

Tobirama holds up a bright red strip of paper, white ink pristine right up until the small tear that Tobirama just made.

“ _Oh_.” He remembers now. Remembers telling Tobirama of all the things he’s always secretly wanted to do and see yet could never find the time. The snow festival has always been on his list, and it just so happened to coincide with their one year anniversary.

“You’re cute when you’re overwhelmed.”

Izuna blushes, a small smirk forming. “Yeah? Well you’re cute when you think you’ve had the last laugh.”

Predictably, Tobirama’s face pinches adorably, small pout and everything.

Izuna laughs, pulling Tobirama down for another kiss that’s only half-heartedly returned. When Izuna presses a second, third, fourth kiss to those lips does he get a huff of laughter and a proper kiss.

“Now take me to bed, Senju-mine! If memory serves, I’m owed some cuddles.”

“ _Just_ some cuddles?”

“Well,” Izuna pretends to think, “I suppose it might get awkward if there’s no talking.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes, but is smiling when he helps Izuna stand up. A few moments later, Izuna is sighing happily with his head resting on Tobirama’s chest.

“You know,” Tobirama starts saying, and even quietly Izuna can _feel_ the vibrations on his cheek, “we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Even if all you wanted to do was what we did last night.”

With great effort, Izuna rolls his head to dig his face deeper into Tobirama’s chest for a moment before lifting his head. Long fingers run through the length of his hair, and Izuna watches as Tobirama lifts the strands to place a kiss on them.

“As much as— _that_ ”—Izuna wills his face to stop flushing, just because he can’t say _blowjob_ —“was fun, I actually do just want to lay here with you right now.”

Tobirama stares at him for a few, embarrassing moments before he kisses the tip of Izuna’s nose, bringing his other hand up to pull him closer.

“Anything you want,” Tobirama whispers, “my fire.”


End file.
